This invention relates to a process for the preparation of d,l-lysine from 2-cyanopyridine.
It is known that lysine can be synthetically made from each of dihydropyran, caprolactam, piperidine, cyclohexanone and other starting materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,541 shows the preparation of lysine from piperidine.